


Musing out loud, and AU ideas. (Just meant for me unless I'm giving it away.)

by terminalDiscord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, also i probs need some more ideas as to how this would go, calliborn and lord english are two seperate people, ideas i have yet to put into action, maybe a bit of motivation too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalDiscord/pseuds/terminalDiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legit just AU ideas I came up with but too lazy to put into action.<br/>These are only reserved for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Murderers dressed in Maroon and Fuchsia.** or, **I will not Bow.**

This one's been on my mind for a while.

In which Damara Megido is an orphaned kid who's parents (alongside with others) were executed for rebelling against the Condesce, which also resulted in having her entire hometown being burned to the ground by said fish lady. She (barely) lives on the streets of the cold, corrupt Alternia until Doc Scratch finds, adopts her into his family and acts a grandfather/mentor. 

Her family consists of the Midnight Crew, The Felt, the Cherubim, and Ms Paint. Various members act as specific familial roles for her, (The majority of the felt being her brothers, Ms Paint as her mom, etc.) and when she gets all sad and junk, everyone just bursts into the 'Midnight Crew' song while said crew face-palms and eventually joins in as well. Also, said family are in the Mafia, so shenanigans and sadstuck may ensue. Out of all the family members, she's closest to Doc, and tries to spend most of her time with him. But when you're in a family as huge as this, how can you pull it off? Answer: You can't.

In this AU, many low bloods are expected to be raised as servants for the the high bloods, said high bloods bask in their riches yet they give them a low pay for their daily efforts. Doc scratch, Snowman, Calliope/Caliborn, and Ms paint tutor her and teach her on how to be a servant for the high bloods. 

It starts off lighthearted and funny, but as it goes on, it gets more serious and dark. She starts losing more and more of her family when they get caught and killed by the legislacerators, bounty hunters, or just very aggressive trolls. Everyone in her family eventually dies one way or another.

When Doc scratch gets publicly executed and humiliated in front of her, she gets fucking **furious.** She ditches her training and trains herself to become stronger in many ways, (Magic, fighting, mental stability, strategic planning, etc.) with the intention of ruining the batterwitch. Instead of playing her role as a lowblooded servant, she takes what's left of the mafia, and turns it into the biggest rebellion ever since signless came to life. (She obtains her members through other crime companies, prisoners, slaves, and a few other trolls. All of them are fed up with the condesce's bullshit.)

This is basically like World War 2, countries conquer shit and everything turns to mayhem. She does this, and eventually confronts the woman who ruined her life ever since she was half a solar sweep.

Not sure how to construct the storyline yet, but I can tell this one's pretty big and I'll need some help.


	2. Eerie Lovers and Grotesque Pests

This one has the potential to be small one shots, or a long haul.

Takes place after Sburb, pretty much a lot of people died and never got to see the light of day. Every troll gets transported to earth, while the humans get transported to Alternia. Unless they've been 'Heinoused!' by the game, then it's randomized. Karkat loses his matesprit Dave, gets depressed, rents out an apartment with Kankri, constantly gets fired at every job he gets for either incompetence or his anger issues, has to hide the fact that he's a troll, and has no idea how earth works, also, he gets stalked by a crow, _everywhere._ In school, in the subways, the bathrooms, the park, _everywhere._ Weird thing is, it's got red, hollow time gear for it's pupils.

Turns out, it's just Dave who wanted to keep Karkat safe while trying to teach Karkat the way to function in his shitty homeland. The most human he can get is him transforming into Heinoustuck!Dave. 

Getting sick of not getting cuddles and kisses from Karkat, he transforms in front of him (clothed, jesus christ I'm not doing the cliche 'oh wow this is awkward I'm naked' sort of thing.), Karkat obviously gets a fucking heart attack/shock because _holy milkbeast what the fuck is- his matesprit is alive?!_ Unfortunately, Dave can't change back into his lil crow form in front of Karkat since hey look this person saw you, now you can't change back.

You can turn into your mini form (in Dave's case, a crow.) when people around you haven't seen your real form, but once you do, you can't change back in front of them, or in their presence. You just need the 'whoop hurr durr i dunno what you look like' oblivious persons presence to transform, just not them looking at you physically, otherwise, oops, too late bruh. 

Fortunately, Dave gets cuddles, albeit somewhat cautious cuddles and affection (y'know, cause he's all ugly and bloody and all that shit). Unfortunately, Karkat has to try to keep him _and_ his boyfriend low profile from the public. Also fortunately, Dave gets more cuddly and affectionate than usual because _yay my boyfriend's back and I luv luv LUV u so so much <3._ Cutie Dave for you all, are you happy with my endeavors of writing?

Meanwhile, Jane Crocker gets the same problems with her boyfriend Dirk Strider. She has no idea what's happening and _oh my god my boyfriend is a life sized puppet._ But he still loves me anyways help what do I do.

I also don't know what sort of storyline I should play out for this. Lighthearted, or serious? One shots or Long fic? _What do I do._


End file.
